In cinema
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Rikkaidai has a group-date during the Hobbit movie (yaoi). Little Akaya and Renji centric.


**In cinema**

"Akayaaa! Your friends are on the phone…" his mother called him from their kitchen.

"I HAVE no time now. i still have 3 extra hours because I'm watching the **limited edition of lord of the rings**!" he shouted from their TV room.

His mother sighed.

"Sorry, Yukimura-kun, you could hear him."

"Oh, we are coming in the cinema, Mrs. Kirihara. We watch the Hobbit."

"I'M COMING!" Akaya have run and he've already dressed before the door.

"How did you know what we spoke with your friend?" his mother looked him doubtfully.

"I have good ears, mom." he smiled on her with cute smile.

"Be good and cause no problems. Listen on your seniors." she gave him a kiss and opened the door.

Akaya ran before the plaza in which they have the meeting point. There he found the team.

"Were you in running, Akaya-kun?" Seiichi gave a short smile.

He nodded and started staring the Platinum-Niou who had a little fight with their Tensai Teki.

"Naah, Yagyyyyu, I want to sit near you. Only near YOU, GO AWAY, FATTY!" Niou pushed away Marui who jumped on Yagyuu because he bought him a cake from the cinema-shop.

"Don't be so harsh, Niou-kun. I will be sitting near my Kuwahara!

"That's your lucky." Niou growled on him.

Yagyuu kissed and embraced him. They went before. Sanada gave a hand for Yukimura and they followed them with Marui and Jackal. Akaya stared them but Renji pushed him a little and he laughed.

When they were in the movie room, Akaya had got a seat near Yanagi. He was very happy because of their seating.

"Look, there are Shishido and Chotaro from Hyotei, am I right?" Niou suddenly pushed Yagyuu and he pulled Marui's hair. He sat in front of him.

"Ouch, Niou, what was that?"

"Look, who are sitting there" he whispered into his ears.

Marui smiled up and pushed Jackal. In this moment they frightened because of Akaya. The kid screamed for the Hyotei boys.

"HY, Shishidooo, chotarooo… what are you doing here without your team?"

They looked in their directions and they nodded shortly. Shishido's face was very red and he pulled himself on mini-size.

"Akaya, sit back and shut up, we are in a cinema!" Sanada trembled with rage.

Akaya obeyed. The movie started his way and they watched the dwarfs, Bilbo and Gandalf. After 30 minutes Yukimura winced because Niou got a slap in his face from Yagyuu.

"Not here, Niou-kun. I really want to watch this film." he whispered angrily but like an angry gentleman. His voice was soft.

"Okay, sorry." he sighed and he looked on enviously the Silver pair. They were very busy in the corner.

After one hour Marui suddenly jumped up and slapped Jackal's head. The public was in annoyance. Jackal did not understand, too.

"Ouch" he watched him by surprised.

"I got you that because you said that Martin Freeman is not sweet!"

"I just said that you are my sweetheart not him, Marui. But of course you ruined the rest of my ego, thank you!" he argued.

"Oh, you are my king." Marui lied on his shoulder and Jackal just let him.

When the giant stones were in fight Renji looked Akaya with his one eye. He found that the kid looked like Bilbo: curly dark hair and nice-cute face with short high. _'I want hug him.'_ he sighed deep but he took away his looking when the kid realized what he's doing.

Akaya thought that the Hobbit-cast was very cute but no one was cuter than his Renji. He smiled when the movie was ended,

"Well, how was the movie, boys?" Sanada stretched his limbs.

"Very good, we liked it, right, Masa?" Yagyuu watched his boyfriend and he nodded.

"Puri."

"Akaya, and what's your opinion?"

"Renji is cuter than Bilbo!" he shouted with his whole heart and Renji smiled with closed eyes.

Sanada did not understand but doesn't matter. After the movie they drank tea together and they disputed their favorite scenes from the movie.

After the meeting, Renji went with Akaya and the end of their road he stopped him.

"I liked our first date."

Akaya smiled in devil style.

"So, was it our first?"

"If you want, it would be our first." Renji whispered and looked his eyes.

"You said, not me." he pointed out.

"My Master Data, you are my sweetheart and I love you better and better." Akaya whispered slowly and Renji kissed him and the stars were shined on their silhouettes.

**Eeend**


End file.
